Discovery and Hidden Feelings
by brookiecookie1024
Summary: Marrisa is head-over-heels for George Weasley, as well as her accelerated learning schedule. A magical patronus and a magical heart collide in this little one shot of mine. R/R!


**-MARISSA POV-**

It was fourth year. Of course, I was in class with the seventh years. The teachers had finally just decided to bump me up to my actual level instead of dealing with my incessant bored attitude and pleads for more work. Only a few of the teachers didn't like me. Snape didn't really seem to like anyone, but he liked me more than most people I know.

So there I was. The headmaster was in front of us all, and I was oblivious, staring out the window at the quidditch pitch. There he flew. I knew it was him, he had a habit of flying shirtless. Being a beater for four years certainly had perks. His red hair was flying in the wind, and even in the distance I could tell who it was.

I looked down at my lap and chastized myself, like I had so many times.

_No._

_You do not like George Weasley._

Another part of me spoke up. Oh, how I hated internal debates.

_Yes you do. _

_No I don't. _I thought firmly.

_Oh, It's obvious. Stop trying to hide it. Angelina, Katie AND Alicia have been on you about it for days. _

I sighed as Proffessor Dumbledore started to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." He started, using a soft sonorus charm to keep his voice loud. The entire seventh year, plus me, was in attendance.

"These are hard times. And it has come to my attention that you must all learn this. So, I will personally teach this to you. It will provide light, warmth and hope in the dark times to come. And on the occasion that you may encounter a Dementor, when conjured correctly, it will protect you.

"Now, a patronus charm takes focus, and utmost concentration. It is based solely on happiness inside you. You must think of the happiest memory, or memories, you can and then cast the charm."

McGonnagall, who was sitting in on this lesson, demonstrated. "Expecto Patronum!" She exclaimed, wispy white light flowing out of her wand. A sleek cat landed on the table at the head of the room, which then rolled playfully on the desk.

Professor Moody took a quick swig from his flask, and looked back at the audience with his normal sneer. He was awfully creepy, and I hated Defense because of his teaching...tact.

"Thank you, Minerva. A wonderful example. Now. Since we have blocked out your entire schedules for this one lesson, you will remain here until you have gotten it perfectly. And we will be going three students at a time, one teacher for each. And you will proceed until you have got the spell down to a tee."

They called off names, and not to my surprise I wasn't called. I was about to slip out the door after gathering up my belongings, when Professor Dumbledore called my name, no sonorus charm this time.

"Miss Tucker?"

I turned. "Professor." I said, looking at him innocently.

"Where are you going?"

"My, um. My name wasn't called so I assumed..."

"Nonsense!" He said. "You are with my group, by my recomendation. Now, come line up."

I would be last. Then I would get to see everyone else's patronus, and make sure I wasn't embarressed. Excellent.

I set down my things and proceeded to the end of the center line.

I watched as many animals sprang through wands. Many woodland creatures, lost of domesticated animals. None had exactly the same look to them. There were a few gems among the generality of the patronuses. I thought I saw a panda come from a Hufflepuff. A peacock from a pretty Gryffindor. A python from a slytherin; _typical_. A bat. I did see an elephant from an Indian boy, definitely a Ravenclaw.

Candles started to dwindle and my mind started to wander. The night grew late, and I watched as people left. It was passed curfew when I was the last one standing.

"Come, Miss Tucker."

I stepped forward slowly. It was late and I was tired. Thank heavens tomorrow was Saturday.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, Marissa." said McGonnagall. Her head of house, and role model.

"Merci, Professor." She whispered, her french coming through with her nervousness.

"Now, your wand." Dumbledore urged, gesturing to my wand. I looked down at it, and raised into the ready position.

"Expecto Patronum." I whispered.

"Excellent. Now, if you would." Dumbledore seemed...eager almost. Like he couldn't wait to see what I would produce.

I didn't have the faintest idea why he would, but nevertheless, I thought of the happiest memories I could.

When I watched my first Quidditch Cup.

When I had gotten my dog, Tamaryn. I usually just called him Ryn. He was the cutest little thing, shaggy and pure black. Some thought he was a bad omen; looking like the depiction of the grim. But for me, he was my unfailing companion and constant comfort.

When Ollivander gave me my wand in Diagon Alley.

When I was sorted into Gryffindor.

When I had recieved my first house points.

When I first met the twins, my bestfriends in the whole world.

The first time I pranked with them, the smile that always seemed to explode off George's face.

I was ready. I could feel it, the huge smile on my face and warmth in my heart.

"Expecto Patronum!" I called out, and light exploded from my wand.

I was the only student who only needed one time to get it perfectly.

Standing in front of me, and the three bewildered professors was a unicorn made of entirely white smoke, wispy and uncontrolled pure light. It was spectacular, and I was amazed that I could conjure something so...beautiful.

It stepped closer to me, and I was enveloped in warmth. And pure...happiness. That had to be it. There was no better feeling in the world.

"Well, hello." I murmured, reaching out a hand to touch the nose of the...of _my_ patronus. It nuzzled my hand for a moment, then curled around me and reared, letting out a loud neigh. Then it disappeared out a window, the light now gone and the room back to its dark state.

I watched the light fade, still amazed. "That. Was..."

"Your patronus." Professor Dumbledore said to me, smiling big.

"Amazing." I finished.

"Marissa, that was remarkable." McGonnagall said, making my face light up.

"There has only been two other magical animal patronuses, ever." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling in thought.

"Yours is a phoenix." I said to Dumbledore. "And Merlin's was a dragon."

Dumbledore nodded, once again in thought. "We will expect great things from you, Marissa Tucker. Now, child. Back to Gryffindor Tower. We have kept you away too long, and Gryffindor must have its most faithful fan at the pitch tomorrow, doesn't it?"

I nodded, smiling tiredly. "Thank you, Professors. This was an amazing night, and I'll never forget it."

I picked up my bag and ran out, estatic.

When I was in the hall, alone once more, I took out my wand and waved it, speaking quietly, but with force. "Expecto Patronum."

And appeared the unicorn, coming up next to me and blowing her hot breath on my cheek.

She was amazing. Elegant. Intelligent. Strong. Bold. Rare. Brave. Loving. Honest. Beautiful. Pure.

How could I be any of those things? Weren't patronuses supposed to reflect who you are?

The unicorn faded with one last huff on my neck, and I knew why. My thoughts had strayed from the magic I was making, they turned sour. They weren't happy anymore. I sighed, and was finally there in front of the Fat Lady.

"Hello, Marissa!" The Fat Lady exclaimed, smiling at me.

"Good evening, Penelope."

Yes. I knew "The Fat Lady"'s name. Why? Because who would want to be know as "The Fat Lady"? It was awfully degrading and _very_ rude. So I asked one day, and she said to call her Penelope. So I have, since first year, the night I had gotten locked out of the common room right after it had been changed on a Sunday night. She ended up letting me in without the password; a reward for my kindess, I suppose.

"Have a good day?" I asked.

"I suppose. That name is still being used." She said haughtily. She didn't like the name either.

I nodded. "Teenagers are idiots."

She laughed, and swung the portrait open. "Have a good night, dear. Get some sleep."

"Night." I said, walking in as it closed quietly behind me.

"Marissa!" Exclaimed two voices in unison. "What are you doing out past curfew?"

My twins, of course. "Hello, boys." I said tiredly. "And you know I was with the seventh years today; we had an extra lesson with ol' Slumbersnore."

The boys laughed at my old nickname for Headmaster Dumbledore.

"And what did you learn, o' wise one?" Fred asked, as both of them took one of my arms and lead me to a couch, both of them plopping down on either side of me.

"The Patronus charm. We couldn't leave until you got it right, and I just happened to be last. So I was there,"

"All day." They chorused. I nodded.

"And what," Fred started.

"Did your patronus turn out to be?" George finished. I looked at Fred, then at George. He was so handsome. The freckles, the perfect blue eyes. The floppy orange hair and charming, micheveous smile. He had stolen my heart, and he didn't even know it.

I smiled. "Do you want me to show you?"

"YES!" They both exclaimed, bouncing beside me, making me bounce as well.

"Alright." I pulled out my wand, and stood.

**-GEORGE-**

I watched as she stood. Marissa was so pretty. I could never get enough of her brunette curls, her laughing green eyes and her welcoming smile. She even had a dusting of freckles. Cutest thing in the world.

Fred examined the way I watched her then, and mouthed 'Whipped!'.

I slapped his chest, blushing furiously. She was a fourth year, I was a sixth year. She was beautiful, and I was... Well. I'm George Weasley.

"Ready?" She asked us, from across the common room.

Fred and I nodded, and said, "Ready."

"Expecto Patronum!" Marissa exclaimed, as light bursted from her wand, enveloping us all.

My mouth dropped. A unicorn. Then I grinned. Of course she would be a unicorn. She was intelligent, bold. Proud. Perfect. Absolutely beautiful.

The unicorn proceeded to nuzzle her, and I have to admit, I was jealous of a patronus. If only.

I hid my sigh, making it a yawn.

The light died, and I saw Marissa grinning at us. Oh, I loved that smile. So pretty. Alluring. Bright. Happy.

**-MARISSA-**

"George?" I said, seeing as he was staring at me, smiling. "George? George."

"GEORGE!" Fred exclaimed, hitting him upside the head.

"What?" He said, ducking from any more blows.

"You were just staring off into space, mate." Fred said, looking at him curiously.

"Well, boys." Marissa said, yawning. "You two have a match tomorrow, and I have to help Madame Pomfrey as stand-by medic."

"There's no one else we'd-"

"Trust with our care." Fred finished for George, both of them smiling.

I sat between them again, yawning. "Yeah yeah."

"So, that's your patronus, eh?" Fred asked me.

I nodded. "It's pretty...flashy, isn't it? There's only been two other magical animal patronuses. Ever. Merlin and Dumbledore. A dragon, and a pheonix. And now me, the third. A unicorn."

George took my hand and Fred but his arm around my shoulders. I yawned again, laying my head against Fred's chest.

"Go to sleep, Issa." Fred whispered to me, kissing the side of my head.

George leaned over and kissed my cheek. Awfully close to my mouth. But I'm sure I was imagining things.

I smiled, pulling them both closer to me. My blankets, protectors and best friends. My boys.

"I love you two." I said, snuggling down into the couch, closing my eyes.

"I- I mean, we, love you too, Marissa." George said, finishing hastily.

I was already asleep.

"Whipped." Fred whispered, closing his own eyes, a smirk on his face.


End file.
